


Ricorderai il mio nome?

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Non ricordo di averlo visto <i>davvero</i> bambino, nemmeno quando superava di poco il metro e aveva in bocca la metà dei denti che ti aspetteresti: c’era, in Aiolos, la gravità della statua e della Storia.<br/>
Evitai d’indagare la tragedia oltre i suoi gesti lenti, antichi come la lingua che leggeva spedito – l’Iliade recitata con la serietà del rapsodo e i toni squillanti dell’infanzia.<br/>
Per domandare del male, dopotutto, devi sperare di porvi rimedio, invece siamo tombe impotenti dei nostri dolori, delle solitudini inevitabili, dei silenzi che assordano la vita.<br/>
Ci specchiamo negli altri e restiamo in attesa di un cenno.<br/>
Venne il suo (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricorderai il mio nome?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Saint Seiya © 1986-1990 by Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Granata Press/Star Comics.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice.

*

_A Keiko, con tutto l’amore che merita la più generosa delle Muse._

_Cowards die many times before their deaths;_  
 _The valiant never taste of death but once._  
 _Of all the wonders that I yet have heard,_  
 _It seems to me most strange that men should fear;_  
 _Seeing that death, a necessary end,_  
 _Will come when it will come._  
― William Shakespeare, _Julius Caesar_

I.

Mi ha ribattezzato il mare che ero vecchio, non di pelle, ma di sguardo: quell’antichità che vela gli occhi quando hanno visto troppo.  
Nato istriano, poi niente.  
Durante la traversata, incontro alla fame di una terra che non ci voleva, il barcone si è rovesciato. Dovevo morire, invece mi sono aggrappato a una speranza di legno e catrame.  
Per due giorni ho bevuto mare e bestemmiato Dio – l’unico in cui allora credevo.  
Il terzo mi sono svegliato tra gli sterpi di una spiaggia povera, ai piedi del mito.  
Sui banchi del Ginnasio di Pola avevo studiato il greco di Demostene, Plutarco, Isocrate e sudato noia. Ora rovistavo nella memoria per decifrare segnali, mendicare un po’ d’acqua, scoprire la via di un futuro rubato.  
A chi mi domandava il nome, rispondevo come Odisseo al Ciclope: _Nessuno_ – e non era una menzogna.  
La prima casa che mi accolse fu quella della speranza, poi venne la fame.  
Troppo giovane per la guerra, avevo vissuto gli orrori di una ricostruzione fatta di vendetta, stupri, omicidi, eppure domandavo ancora _vita_ con l’accanimento degli increduli.  
Se quello restava del mondo, che senso avevano avuto le bombe?  
   
“Forse tu la vedrai,” mi disse Philoteos, un vecchio di Preveza cui avevo chiesto ricovero per la notte. Dovevo fermarmi giusto il tempo di una dormita asciutta, invece rimasi al suo fianco sino all’ultimo giorno.  
“Vedrò chi?”  
“La bambina santa in cui rinascerà Atena.”  
   
Philoteos m’insegnò a curare la vite, a nutrire una terra secca, tutta zolle e crepe, perché ogni acino assorbisse il meglio e restituisse un vino resinoso, dolce di miele e di sole.  
Non aveva figli e adottò _Nessuno_. La mia fedeltà al mito lo commuoveva, perché gli dei di Grecia non erano mai morti.  
   
“Se ne stanno nascosti, dietro una tenda sottile come un velo. Respirano tra noi, in attesa che la Giustizia torni carne, torni al mondo.”  
   
Fu il primo a parlarmi della profezia – a dirne quasi fosse verità.  
Non gli diedi peso: era vecchio e Marx aveva annunciato la morte di Dio.  
Ora so che era solo il primo di una lunga serie di abbagli.  
   
Fu curiosità, un irriverente scetticismo a restituirmi l’irrequietezza dei primi anni. Tornai nomade, non mendicante; mi arrangiavo tra mille mestieri e sognavo l’Acropoli.  
   
Raggiunsi Atene un giorno di febbraio e la città mi parve brutta come mai l’avrei immaginata: sporca, povera, la sua memoria ridotta a un cumulo di macerie sbreccate. Faticavo a riconoscere la _polis_ delle mie fantasie ginnasiali – un’altra vita, ormai – e la mitologica metropoli di cui favoleggiava Philoteos.  
Tra le povere case del porto, pescatori affamati e puttane da due soldi, ero più che mai _Nessuno_.  
Era quello che meritavo.

*  
   
II.

Dicono che l’anno cruciale sia stato il millenovecentosettantatre, quando gli dei ripresero a camminare sulla terra, ma io li incontrai molto prima – e avevano bocche larghe e occhi affamati.  
Occhi vecchi, benché fossero solo bambini.  
A trovargli un nome, il millenovecentosettantatre fu per me l’anno del lutto. L’anno in cui persi un amico, il figlio che non ho mai avuto.  
Un anno da dimenticare.  
   
   
Non ricordo di averlo visto _davvero_ bambino, nemmeno quando superava di poco il metro e aveva in bocca la metà dei denti che ti aspetteresti: c’era, in Aiolos, la gravità della statua e della Storia.  
Evitai d’indagare la tragedia oltre i suoi gesti lenti, antichi come la lingua che leggeva spedito – l’Iliade recitata con la serietà del rapsodo e i toni squillanti dell’infanzia.  
Per domandare del male, dopotutto, devi sperare di porvi rimedio, invece siamo tombe impotenti dei nostri dolori, delle solitudini inevitabili, dei silenzi che assordano la vita.  
Ci specchiamo negli altri e restiamo in attesa di un cenno.  
Venne il suo.  
   
   
Arrivava al tramonto, quando gettavo la lenza. Io puzzavo della fatica del giorno, lui del sudore rancido degli allenamenti.  
Non parlava, _guardava_. Sentivo quei suoi occhi da vecchio pungermi la schiena ed ero di nuovo _Qualcuno_ , non un elemento del paesaggio.  
   
“Come ti chiami?”  
   
Al mercato mi avevano regalato due _diples_ e gliene offrii uno.  
Era bello, sotto i suoi lividi, la pelle cotta dal sole e muscoli definiti, da lottatore.  
Davanti a quel dolce, tuttavia, aveva nove anni e troppa fame.  
   
“Mangia, coraggio: è per te.”  
Azzardò un morso, ma lo scalfì appena. _Il resto per dopo_ : aveva un fratello e immaginavo che lo conservasse per lui, ma mi piaceva il riserbo orgoglioso con cui taceva la sua debolezza.  
“Non hai una casa?”  
“Sì.”  
“Allora che fai in giro da queste parti?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle e scappò via.  
   
   
“Tu ce l’hai una famiglia?”  
   
Aveva il braccio destro al collo e un labbro rotto, ma indossava ogni ferita con una dignità adulta, rassegnata.  
Lo studiavo e vedevo Ettore, davanti alle mura di Troia, o Prometeo, incatenato alla sua rupe. Frugavo nel mito e ritrovavo quegli sguardi remoti, gli occhi del sacrificio.  
   
“Una volta.”  
“E adesso?”  
“Sono morti tutti.”  
“Come ci ritroveremo, _dopo_? Lo sai?”  
   
C’era una nota di pianto nella sua voce? Non ricordo. La Grecia era un Paese povero (lo sarebbe stato sempre), terra di esuli, orfani o senza patria. Come me.  
   
“Che vuoi dire?”  
   
Strinse le labbra. Riprese a sanguinargli la bocca, ma non se ne curò. Che fosse destinato a diventare il più grande dei cavalieri s’intuiva già da un simile dettaglio: le sue lacrime erano rosse.  
   
“Se morissi prima di mio fratello, riuscirebbe a raggiungermi _poi_?”  
“Perché dovresti morire?”  
   
Non una risposta, non un’occhiata: se ne andò anche quella volta.  
   
Era perché c’eravamo entrambi lasciati la vita alle spalle che riuscivamo a essere amici?  
Era una comunione da reduci?  
   
Stette lontano dai nostri tramonti per qualche mese. Non ne sentii la nostalgia, perché l’istinto urlava la verità prima degli occhi: se mi fossi affezionato al bambino, avrei amato un’ombra, il fantasma di quello che non sarebbe mai stato.  
I bambini dicono ‘ _da grande_ ’ e pensano lontano. Aiolos aveva lo sguardo postumo dei morti e dei martiri.  
   
“Vivono oltre l’Acropoli e li chiamano ‘cavalieri’: nessuno ha mai capito se siano un’organizzazione militare o una setta; il governo li protegge e non conviene mostrarsi troppo interessati, perché i ficcanaso fanno sempre una gran brutta fine.”  
Me lo disse Dionysios, un trafficone che chiedeva il mio aiuto quando c’era da scaricare sigarette di contrabbando – campavo d’espedienti, l’ho detto.  
Poi c’era anche chi era nato per combattere.

*

III.

A dodici anni, Aiolos ne dimostrava quasi il doppio: era un uomo, era attraente e lo sapeva.  
Gli restavano due anni di vita e forse immaginava anche quello.  
   
“Sono certo che non mi risponderai, ma te lo chiedo lo stesso.”  
   
Pescava al mio fianco. Se non mi avessero soccorso gli occhi, mi sarei accorto di quanto fosse cresciuto dallo _zri zri_ del mulinello. Lanciava lontano, dritto nell’azzurro in cui annegavano le prime stelle.  
   
“Domanda pure: non puoi saperlo altrimenti.”  
   
Stava cambiando la voce, il tono si era fatto più scuro, denso come il miele di castagno.  
   
“Da anni ammazzo il tempo seduto su questo pontile abbandonato per non pescare niente, ché i pesci se li è mangiati tutti il cantiere della Fondazione Grado, eppure non hai quasi mai mancato una sera. Perché?”  
   
Aiolos scosse la canna, diede lenza e cominciò a fischiare – un motivetto fuori moda, da carillon, forse proprio un valzer di quelli che suonavano a Pola, prima della guerra.  
   
“Tu perché guardi il mare?”  
“Non si risponde a una domanda con un’altra domanda.”  
“Assecondami e avrai quello che chiedi.”  
   
Non dovevo pensare: le parole giuste erano sempre state lì, a portata della mia lingua.  
   
“Perché il mare è come la morte, un orizzonte infinito.”  
Aiolos sorrise e mi tornò in mente il bambino che non era stato, perché il Destino non gliel’aveva concesso.  
“Ora lo sai,” disse. “Sai perché vengo qui.”  
“Sei troppo giovane per simili pensieri.”  
“È meglio essere pronti.”  
   
Ci salutammo dopo poco, ma tornò l’indomani: sarebbe stato il nostro ultimo incontro. Mi piace immaginare, tuttavia, che lo sapesse e mi avesse cercato per quella ragione.  
Per dirmi addio.  
   
“Posso conoscere il tuo nome?”  
“Se l’è preso l’Adriatico.”  
“Il giorno in cui ci ritroveremo, vorrei chiamarti.”  
“Morirò prima di te, ragazzo: sarò io a farti un fischio.”  
   
Chinò il capo.  
Mi parve solo giovane e triste, dunque glielo dissi: nascondevo un nome antico, a suo modo profetico della storia che mi avrebbero regalato gli anni.  
   
“Grazie.”  
Un sorriso.  
Non ce ne sarebbero più stati.  
“Proteggerò le tue stelle,” aggiunse. “ _Sempre_.”  
   
Sono nato in dicembre – il cinque dicembre millenovecentotrentuno – ma ero il solo a saperlo, poiché avevo scelto d’essere una pagina bianca, senza nome e senza passato.  
Appresi in seguito che era diventato il cavaliere del Sagittario: a guidarlo sino a me, dunque, il profumo di un cielo che immaginavo blu e salato come il mare dei nostri appuntamenti serali; lo stesso che un cucciolo ferito correva a guardare, per trovare il coraggio di andare avanti o per resistere alla tentazione di scappare, prendere il largo e inseguire la vita, ovunque essa fosse.  
È questo il cielo in cui spero d’incontrarlo ora: ora che sono vecchio, che me ne sto andando, che i bambini guerrieri hanno lasciato il mondo come la luce ha abbandonato i miei occhi.  
Sono cieco ed è giusto.  
Ho visto _troppo_.  
Ho vissuto anni che avrei regalato volentieri ad altri.  
   
Aiolos è morto innocente più di quarant’anni fa; un eroe, di quelli che un altro me cantava.  
L’ennesimo testimone cieco.  
   
Saprà ancora chiamarmi?  
Lo spero.  
   
E allora cammino lungo un pontile infinito, mentre il sole sanguina in mare e si accendono le stelle.  
Lancio la lenza, lascio che corra e aspetto – la sua voce e quella di Aiolia.  
Aspetto il momento in cui non sarò più _Nessuno_ , perché lui mi chiamerà ed io sarò carne, non parole.  
 _Omero_ , dirà, _prendiamo il largo._  
In quel momento, sarò pronto. 


End file.
